prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪
is the seventh of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and the first of the "Spring Carnival" films'', and is the 18th movie overall in the ''Pretty Cure movie series. It was released in theaters in Japan on March 14, 2015. The Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters made their movie debut excluding Cure Scarlet. On July 15, 2015, it was released on DVD. Synopsis A spring carnival held in the country of dance and song, Harmonia, is beginning. Haruno Haruka and her friends also join the festival to learn dance and song from their senior Pretty Cure warriors. However, the fairies go missing, and the carnival is thrown into confusion. Even worse, the announcers Odoren and Utaen seem extremely suspicious, and the guardian dragon of Harmonia has started a rampage, angry at the chaos at the carnival. In order to protect the peace of Harmonia, the 40 Pretty Cure warriors work together to create a miracle through dance and song filled with hope. Plot While waiting for a day of shopping, Minami compliments Haruka on her singing. Haruka just mentions she's happy to go shopping that she's singing. When Kirara arrives, she notes the singing and thinks she's practicing for the singing exam, which sends Haruka into a panic fit - she can't sing when she's in front of a crowd! However, her attempt to overcome her stage fright is halted when an invitation lands in her hands, one being given to other Pretty Cure elsewhere. They're being invited to the kingdom of Harmonia for a celebration. However, at the same time, Odoren and Utaen, two devious criminals have captured the kingdom, only to learn that the Pretty Cure have been invited to the kingdom. With that, he plots to take care of the Cures. One by one, the teams are gathered and start to arrive at the kingdom. As they do, the Happiness Charge team encounters the Princess Pretty Cure team and, upon landing, introduce themselves. Haruka and Kirara are flummoxed by Hime's long name, but Minami is able to nail it on the first try. Soon after, Odoren and Utaen meet up with the two teams and get them ready for the carnival to begin. At the opening ceremonies, Odoren and Utaen introduce the girls and let them perform before interviewing. Between these moments, we learn a bit about the girls - that Setsuna is still trying to reform Labyrinth, thus unable to really participate in dancing with Love and her team, that Saki and Mai rarely see their fairies much, Nozomi and Erika talking about Coco and Coupe's human forms and more. Before the next performance, Odoren allows the Fairies to get refreshments and, while the girls go off for their next performance, Utaen returns in possession of Cures' transformation devices, turning to the screen and telling the audience to not tell the girls what they did. However, the girls are starting to get worried over the Fairies being late with snacks and the pink-types prepare to hunt them down, only to be stopped by Odoren to restart the presentations again. During the interviews, Mana attempts singing again, which dazes everyone. When Haruka realizes their turn is up, she panics again, only for the Happiness Charge team to give her a pep talk. Once more, more fairies disappear for refreshments. After the last performances, the teams start getting worried over the missing fairies. However, Utaen blows their attempts to steal their devices and fairies, only to escape with both. Haruka, Minami and Kirara attempt to transform, only for Odoren to steal the devices. After a failed attempt to transform himself, he proceeds to reveal he stole the kingdom, locks away the devices and traps the other teams save for the Princess Pretty Cure in the basement. However, faced with despair, Haruka fights back with song and dance, conquering her fear and, through this new power, frees the girls and their powers, transforming into Pretty Cure. Outpowered, Odoren launches his Robbens to fight the teams, but they're able to drive them off as the Princess and Happiness Charge teams find the royals. However, they find out that the Spring Carnival is a carnival to appease a guardian dragon and there's no telling how angry he'll be with the thieves' antics! With the deity awoken and angry, the royals beg the Pretty Cure to stop him. As the Princess Pretty Cure beg him to stop, Lovely, Princess and Honey rescue them from being incinerated, discovering special Princess Keys as they do. The other teams urge the Princess Pretty Cure to use their new keys to take up a new Mode Elegant and use the attack Rainbow Tornado to appease the deity, who restores Harmonia to its pristine state. At the deity's request, the Princess Pretty Cure perform the last number while Odoren and Utaen end up as janitors. After the excitement, Haruka, Kirara and Minami head back for school, though Haruka's more determined at singing that before. She tells the others that it's because the other Cures have given her strength and courage to go forward and she'll ace the exam. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Azukina *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Cologne *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan *Pafu *Aroma Secondary Characters *Blue *Regina *Sagara Seiji *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Trio the Minor *Mephisto *Aphrodite Movie Characters Returning *Fu-Chan *EnEn *Gureru *Yumeta *Tsumugi *Sakagami Ayumi *Round *Square *Oval *Heart *Pear *Trilliant *Marquis *Roshi *Muta *Hinata *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru *Hyuuga Minori *Korone *Hours *Minutes *Wisdom *Elder *Hidarin *Migirin *Chocola *Mailpo *Tiramisu *Azukina *Usapyon *Cologne *Coupe *Melan *Bebel *PhanPhan New *Odoren *Utaen *Haruna *Ayumi *Sakura Trivia * This is the first All Stars film to have a 3D poster. * Like the New Stage trilogy, not every Cure spoke. The Cures and Mascots from every season that spoke is: **Max Heart: Black, White and Mepple **Splash Star: Only Bloom **GoGo: Only Dream **Fresh: Only Peach **Heartcatch: Blossom and Marine **Suite: Only Melody **Smile: Happy and Sunny **Doki Doki: Heart and Diamond **Happiness Charge: All **Go! Princess: All *As of this film, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Happy, Cure Heart and Cure Diamond are the only Cures who have had speaking lines since their debut in the All Stars films. *Like in DX2, DX3 and the New Stage movies, the Cures will act like they know the new Cures of the new team including Cure Honey and Cure Fortune, who debut in this All Stars movie. Cure Honey had appeared in New Stage 3 with no speaking lines but didn't make any contact with the other Cures except for Cure Lovely and Princess. *This movie was revealed before the announcement of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *This is the first Pretty Cure film since Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! to not have a Miracle Light. Instead of a Miracle Light, patrons get an All Stars Dress Up Key. The reason for no Miracle Light being present for this film is unknown. *The title in this All Stars film has in its name which means "spring". This could be because this All Stars film comes out in cinemas during spring. *This is the second All Stars movie in which a villain takes way the Cures' transformation items preceded by New Stage 2. *The theme song will be sung by the idol group "Morning Musume´15 ". Three members, Iikubo Haruna , Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura (whom all grew up watching Pretty Cure) will also voice 3 fairy characters based on them. *This is the first Pretty Cure film to involve a character's former form as Setsuna is shown as Eas. *Songs featured in the movie: **DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) **Makasete★Splash☆Star★ **Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! **You make me happy! **Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! **Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! **Yay! Yay! Yay! **Love Link **Party Has Come **Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure *When the dragon attacks the Cures in the trailer, Cure Fortune is seen with a LovePreBrace on when she shouldn't. *This is the first All Stars film where none of the previous mascots interact with the current generation of mascots in that case Ribbon and Glasan do not talk or know about Pafu and Aroma. *This is the first All Stars film to utilize secondary characters from previous seasons, even if they are cameos. *This is the first All Stars movie not to share part of its title with another All Stars movie. It is followed by Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Merchandise for more information. Gallery Video Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery